Cat Got Your heart
by ComicsGeek102
Summary: Kat, a fifteen year old girl, locked inside Cadmus since she was five, trained and forge to be the best escapes her only home and finds a new one in the most unlikely of places. my first Oc story so please be gentle. during season 1...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay I`ll try this if no one replies then I'll quit this story but it`s a try. Seriously I`m not evil…maybe a little but still :D so anyway I hope you like this…OC character by the way, I`ve never done this before so be gentle, or give me hints as to what I should do/change in the writing , I`m always looking to improve. I introduced Catwoman for a short while into one of my other stories and I realized how much I would love to write more about her and what she does. So…this. Enjoy!**

"How is Kat?" Mark Desmond said calmly as the two men walked down the large circular halls, the silence in the air was enough to make you want to shout. The only thing auditable was the men`s footsteps and a few noises from behind one of the metal, bolted doors to the side.

Guardian gave the doctor a small side glance, "She`s fine, after ten years she is still fine, we should let her leave, with the newest Kr project in progress she should finally be able to live the life she wants."

Dr. Desmond only blinked as they walked before replying, "Do you remember why she is here?"

Guardian nodded looking ahead again, "Yes, we needed to see how far the human body could be pushed, we took a number of children of the streets and trained them, fed them, but she was the only one who survived the last of her intense training, the others broke down due to mental problems."

"They were unfit." Desmond replied finally looking at Guardian with cold callus eyes, Guarding returned the look, "It wasn't them, it was the training, I`m surprised she even made it, even now she have problems, her social skill lack severely, and she insist on answering every question like she is being tested."

"Good, she is a weapon, unlike Kr, without the strength but with more stability, knowledge that had to be adapted and not shoved into her mind with a Genomorph, she has out done what I would have thought a human was capable of, perfection."

"Not completely, I think it`s time to stop letting her train, she`s been going for ten years and it hasn't stopped, we have Kr-," Guardian tried to persuade but Desmond raised a hand for silence.

"No, Kr will need a sparring partner and she is the only one fit enough. She stays till we find a good use, she hasn't left this facility since she entered and it will remain that way until needed." Dr. Desmond said his attitude becoming annoyed.

"Look at her," Guardian growled walking up to a large bolted door and pulling up a holographic camera image.

There at the center of the room was Kat, she was in a perfect hand stand, letting her arms and legs relax as she pushed off the ground and flipped in the air only to land on her feet and jump up and kick the air, her feet barely touched the ground as she continued to flip and twist around the room preforming ever move and action with a deep seated perfection.

"She`ll lose her mind in here if she doesn't get out, your vision of the perfect human will have to be shot and cremated before the next month." Guardian snapped angrily. Desmond blinked, "How about we actually talk to her, let's see how she feels about that."

"Fine." Guardian growled and entered the code, by the time the door opened Kay had stopped moving and was standing straight her arms locked at her side and her luminous green eyes dark and staring ahead.

"Hello Kat, how are you today?" Dr. Desmond asked cool walking in behind Guardian who looked the fifteen year old over to see any signs of mental instability.

"Fine, sir." She replied without blinking her dark brown, almost black hair falling around her shoulders.

"What have you done today?"

"I woke up at nine thirty, started my morning exercises and ended them at one fifteen, a Genomorph brought me a protein shack two minutes afterwards and then I started on my balance ending at two thirty, I started my math at two thirty four, began science and biology at four and started history, battle strategy, and language at five sir, then I started my air agility at six and at," she looked quickly at her watched and blinked once before speaking again, "you entered, interrupting my proses at seven thirty six."

"Very good Kat, continue and we`ll talk again tomorrow on starting the sparing with Kr." Desmond replied. Guardian blinked when he saw a hint of curiosity in Kat`s eyes but when she saw him notice he face became neutral again.

"Yes sir." She said.

Soon the door closed behind them and Kat sighed, their presence was, annoying to say the least. She walked over to her cot and sat down wiping the small drops of seat from her forehead quickly before getting back up and walking on the mat, summersaulting once before she tiptoed over to the radio and turned it on.

This was the only type of thing they let her have that had anything to do with the outside world. One CD, she had fallen asleep to it, listen to it, trained to it, so many times in her life she knew every lyric and sometimes when she was training she would feel her movements differ and change to the beat of the music like he wanted, but she would change back as if someone was watching and ready with a punishment.

She twirled away from the CD player and back over to her cot and sat down before bringing her feet onto the cot and laying down to sleep.

Kat pulled her dark brown hair behind her head and took a deep breath relaxing her shoulders. She lay there listening to her breathing. The music was soft on her ears, and after a few minutes she concentrated on her heart beat.

Thump-Thump

Thump-thump

Thump-thump

_Thump!_

_Kat flipped over the robots are and landed behind it on her feet. She jumped up and kicked it head off before summersaulting over another landing on its shoulders she twisted the mechanical head pulling it off and throwing it at another robot coming at her._

_Kat bounced onto the floor and sidestepped a swipe to the chest and kicked the robot in the abdomen, it staggered back but quickly came back at her swiping with claw like fingers at her, she dodged and ducked left ,right, up, down. Kay jumped up over another swiped before flipping backwards and putting her fist up. _

_Her eyes quickly glanced over the Robots weak points, the neck, small and easy to break, the joints, not too hard to bend like on a normal human. The arms and chest were thickly padded so they were harder points. _

_She ran at the robot and as it came at her as well she leapt up and stepped on its chest before shoving her knee in its face and grabbing the shoulders and flipping over on to her feet. _

_They both spun around and she saw the masked face of the robot and jumped fell to the ground the dodge a quick swipe and then side stepped a uppercut, she had been to slow and claws were injected into her shoulder. _

"_Ach!" she gasped, but shed had to focus! Kat grabbed the robots arm, twisted it and then kicked it off, she took a few steps back and ran at the bot again smashing its own claws into its already crushed face. _

"_Training session complete." A robotic sounding voice said over the intercom. _

_Kat instantly stood stiff not daring to catch her breath or look at her bleeding shoulder. She couldn't hear the doctors behind the glass, nor see them but their voices came on the intercom._

"_You failed, your got hurt, and that is unacceptable." A woman said, Kat swallowed the lump in her throat but didn't move._

_Suddenly her legs were flooded and she was on her knees, someone grabbed her hair a shoved her head into the ground. Kat gasped as her nose connected to the hard floor and started to trickle, "Failure is not tolerated girl!" _

_The shoved a hot iron rod near her face and she blinked past the heat, and tried to ignore the pain as she felt hot metal on her back. _

"_AGH!" _

Kat`s eyes flung opened and she sat up. Before she could comprehend what had woken her up she saw the door, it was open and Genomorph`s were running around her room yelling at each other. Kat got up and glared at them and when they saw her they leapt at her.

"Ah!" She yelled throwing her arm across one air born Genomorph, they had never attached her! Never what was going on? She side stepped another Genomorph and looked to see her door was open, only slightly but it would do.

Quickly she ran at the door and jumped threw rolling back onto her feet as she landed, she needed to find Dr. Desmond he would explain this to her! Maybe this was a test, yes another test. She got up and hacked the security closing the door all the way as the Genomorphs tried to get through, being quite skinny and small one did but she swipe her foot across it`s body throwing it into the wall.

Kat looked around the circular halls and then ran the only way she could, as she ran the roof above her head shook violently was noises and yelling, what was happening!

"Dr. Desmond!" She cried out, her voice was hoarse having never yelled so loud before. No reply came and she continued to run down the circular red-pinkish halls.

Kat ran over to the elevator and looked around her and over her shoulder before she ran through the already broken doors.

Without looking down she began to climb the beams along the elevator`s side beams. Kat pulled herself up and stood still for a moment as she wiped her hands black training pants. Once she had quickly caught her breath she began to climb again until she reached the top.

Kat pulled herself up and broke open the panel. She could switch the wires, hack the system and open the elevator doors but the whole building shook. So she shoved her hands into the wires and pulled them out.

Kat jumped through the door the second the roof started to break and crumble above her, just before she was buried she saw four boys, eyes wide and looking at a large monster, it`s eyes locked on her and narrowed before a large chunk of roof fell over them all.

XXXXXXX

"AGH!" She cried out as she pushed the rocks off of her, Kat gulped in the fresh air. It had been luck that a few of the chunks of the building had made a small box around her, keeping her from getting crushed. Kat grabbed the ground and pulled her lower body out of the rubble, ever mussels ached and hurt. All she wanted to do was go back to her cot and sleep but she couldn't. It was gone! Everything was gone, everything she knew since she was five years old buried because of that monster and those kids!

Kat crawled away on all fours before she staggered to her feet and ran across the street and looked back at the rubble. She opened her eyes wide to see a group of men and women and then those kids in the middle, she watched as they took the monster away, but what really caught her eye was the boy.

Tall, dark haired and wearing a full body white suit his chest ripped hiding the large red 'S'.

She ran a hand threw her hair, that was Kr, she had seen him in his pod before, she knew him! He was the only thing left of what she used to have, if he was leaving, should she follow him to? Go with him, the other people? The other heroes?

She hadn't realized how long she had just leaned against the building next door and stared at the boys who looked so excited yet crestfallen and injured, until they started to walk away. She gasped, "…K…"

Her voice burned from the dust and dirt and she held out a hand, "Kr." She managed to whisper, but Kr didn't stop nor did he turn.

"Super…boy." She huffed out of breath, her sides were now starting the feel the weight of those rocks now and she slumped down onto the walk darkness clouding her vision.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: okay so my computer died this week and so I had to get it replaced, but I`m back and I have wanted to type for ever, i was really happy to see i had some reply to this story, another thing I`ll be answering review on in the A/N`s**

**Layla: I`m glad you liked it and I`ll keep posting I think I might post daily but I don't know at the moment.**

**anon: to tell the truth when i saw your review I was a little baffled, but then I read it and I have to say I loved the comment and I do agree to an extent, it would be just plain common sense to have soe sort of defense to the league and what they do, Cadmus and a small had full of companies are pretty much the only things that will even come close stopping a complete disaster from the league and what you were saying about if the villains turned their powers just to help people in different ways then it would be more beneficial to everyone i think i read something where a group of rouges did that in the new 52 flash but of course they had to go back, and yes the way superman looks at humanity has kind of turned me from the character but i try to keep and open mind. **

**randomkitty101: I`ll do my best to keep the story up and make it as exciting as possible :) **

Kat didn't know when she started to walk, barely, it started when a two cops were shinning lighting in her eyes to see if her pupils were dilated. they summed she was in the crushed building because every part of her body was covered in either dirt, ash, dust or tiny cuts that stung when the cold air hit them.

She didn't mean to freak out, it was part of her training, the guy put a hand on her shoulder and she snapped his neck in self defense before they even knew she was awake. It was her fault he was dead, but for some reason, the feeling that she assumed was guilt was nowhere to be found. it was just her...servivial instincts kicking in, she just didn't want to hide anymore bodies, two was more than enough.

The sky was dark enough to be considered night but she could still make out thick gray clouds above her head threatening to pour rain on her path. Her eye sight was better than most so it was easy to manover her way through the woods bordering the high way she had followed for who knows how long.

Branches snapped at her bare arms like angry dogs and she growled, this was just like the time that Cadmus had sent her away to live on her own for three-years on a deserted island, she knew a lot of training then but nothing about of survival skills, now she was as Guardian said, the best.

Twings cracked under her feet and she paused a moment as a car wised by drenching her in cold water and ever colder air. all she had on was two tank tops and her lower half was something similar to Kr`s solar suit, except it was designed to be light, and absorb a small amount of sweat. not cold weather, water and god forbid sharp sticks.

Kat ripped a thronged vine away from her leg and broke it in half on cutting her hands on the thorns, but the pain help her know, this was survival, only the strong survived. the weak were left on the side of the road to fend from animals and weird people.

She pushed her way through a holly bush only to come out into and open field, the highway roaring like hell beside her, but her eyes were drawn to a dark green sign, with her eyes it was eyes to see what it said.

Welcome Gotham City.

She ignored the other spray pained words like, all who enter abandon all faith. or turn back now, you wont regret it. She was always the type of person to head forward and never back. Never.

She headed forward and paused to look at the city before her just a mile or two away, it was...intresting. curiosity sparked in her stomach when she saw the bright lights of the buildings sparkling like stars, the way the moon seemed so small in comparison as if jealous it wasnt as bright.

Kat shook her arms loose of the freezing water and wrapped her arms around her own chest to try to block out the cold as she made her way to what she now knew as Gotham city.

XXXX

She gaped excitedly up at the large building stretching out above her head, the view people who were out at this time a night didn't seem to notice or pay attention to her. A few higher up people, with their fur coats and small purses seemed discussed by her unruly muddy wet hair, the dirty clothes and the fact she was covered in dirt and ash, but it didn't put even one bit a damper on her excitement as she stared out at the city.

Kat started to walk out in the road an leapt back when a car jolted to a stop beside her and honked, "GET OUT OF THE WAY YOU BUM!"

She blinked and narrowed her eyes as started across the street quickly before she headed down back around, she soon had no idea where she was, not that she ever did and the cold was returning to her bones with a vengeance.

Kat clenched her teeth tightly to stop them from chattering, her nails dug into her upper arms as she tried to get warmer but her wet clothes werent helping. she sniffled and growled, she kept repeating the words I am not weak, in her mind but the words she really played the most were the words of inspiration Guardian had told her.

_Guardian drapped a warm blanket over her shoulders and Kat flinched, after spending three years in the wilderness she was cold to the human touch and type of kindness that wasnt show often, not at Cadmus, but Guardian seemed different then everyone. Like a friend, or and older brother, she couldn`t tell she had never had anything like that. _

_He handed her a warm cup of water and she held it in her hands the steam warming her face and the heat traveling threw her fingers quickly, but her shoulders never stopped shaking. _

_"Kat," Guardian said , "you passed, you understand? You passed, I know this was...hard to go through, but you passed and this is a great accomplishment." Kat gasped in her own thoughts as she looked at her pink hands, she was sure her face was just as pink and red, "I-I killed them, I didn't want to, they was something wrong with them. I had to..."_

_"They lost their minds Kat, you did what you and to stay alive, they went as strong as you, there is nothing you did wrong, just remember Kat, you are strong you and nothing can move you, nothing can stop you."_

"Nothing can stop me." she whispered to herself quietly not noticing the skin around her fingers were turning yellow at the start of a brusis as she tightened her grip on her arms. the longer she walked around the less people she started to see and soon the sky started to turn to a light pink in the horizon.

Kat started into a small ally and walked to the corner and sitting down, she pulled her legs to her chest and forced her eyes to stay open, she didn't want to be out in the daylight, her legs hurt and there would be more people out, slowly her eyes shut and she drifted off into sleep.

_Kat narrowed her eyes trying to force the old kid away from her put he had her pinned both were struggling with one knife between to two between their faces. _

_The boy`s eyes were wide and unblinking,like someone possessed, Kat`s green eyes remained like stone only showing the confusion she had felt since her and three other people were placed on this island. _

_"DIE!" The boy screamed forcing threw her grip and pointing the blade at her, Kat brought her knee into his crouch and when his grip barely loosened she flipped the knife on his and shoved it into his skull, blood instantly splattered her face and drenched her hands like water and she pushed the body aside coughing up blood from her mouth, she staggered away the knifes still in her hands as she staggered down the hill. _

_She seemed to lean on every tree before she pushed against a skinny tree and lost her footing and fell of the edge of the cliff and crashed into sea water below, she screamed under the water as the knife stabbed her threw her side and a cloud of red covered her side. She started to sink._

_Her arms not working to push her to the top and water already filling her lungs, she reached out at the bright sky just above the surface only a few feet about her head, She let out another scream only to swallow more water in the posses. _

Kat`s eyes flung open and she blinked running a hand through her hair. She got to her feet and looked at herself glad to see she wasnt covered in blood, only dirt. She looked up to see the sun was at the peak, she had to of been asleep for only a few hours but it was enough.

She walked out onto the side walk and started down the street looking around carefully, her eyes had to adjust quickly to the light but finally she was able to look around. there were more people out and but like last night they ignored her.

Her stomach growled with hunger and just like on the island she headed to the closest thing she saw, a small fruit shack, apples, pineapple, grapes, potatoes, and other things were lined up and as quickly as she could she grabbed two apples and ran.

"Hey!" someone yelled, she looked over her shoulder to see a large pungy man in an apron glaring at her as she ran, but she veered a corner and then ran into another alley way before she skirted to a halt, there was a man, old, ragging and dirty rubbing his hands over a barrel of fire. it took him a moment to look up and see her, "Hello there, who are you?"

Kat blinked her first option would be to run and never look back like always but the one thing she wanted more than food, was the fire, would she have to kill him for it? Is that how it was here to?

She took a step back then forward unsure and the man blinked a sad smile, "It`s okay girly, i`m harmless. almost as another response the man irrupted into a large coughing fit and KAt made the decision to slowly walk over and stand a few feet away from the fire.

"So," the man said swallowing, "Where are your folks, you don't look like some of the street kids around here."

"I`m not from here." she whispered. the man nodded, "I guess that much, hey do you mind?" he asked, Kat tilted her head and then blinked in understanding throwing him one of the apples she had in her hand.

"Do you mind?" She asked nodding at her fire.

"Go ahead girly, it`s not even mine, these things pop up everywhere and leave just as quick." He said taking a bite of the apple as Kat walked close enough to feel the heat on her face. she sat a stared at the flames and quietly ate the apple letting her focus drift to the fire.

XXXXXX

Kat sat down beside the old man and handed him the hotdog, after about a week she would bring food and he would be good company. she had decided to stay here, where the fire would be and so she couldn't get lost, now and then she would find something to steal and use, so far she was getting good. she became addicted to the food, all she had at Cadmus were protein shakes and water so eating a hotdog was like heaven.

In the week she had gotten a pair of black jeans, a hoodie, any type of food she could find and a few dollars she had scrounged up pickpocketing people where ever they were.

JB, the old man, was starting to call her the cat burglar, because of the habit she had of going where she pleased where ever but always coming back to where she lived. A cat. she liked it. What she didn't like is every time she saw JB he was coughing more and more, he refused to eat yesterday when she had managed to shop lift a turkey because JB kept talking about thanks giving was today.

"Do you need anything?" Kat asked sitting crossed legged beside JB who laid down on the cardboard, he coughed violently and just shook his head.

Kat scooted away and watched him intently as he fell asleep and all was heard was JB`s harsh breathing. which is why she snapped her head to the side when something made a small clink. her eyes were locked in one spot till a small skinny black cat crawled out and blinked at her.

Kat relaxed and pulled a piece of turkey beside her before throwing it to the cat.

The kitten walked over to her and sat in her lap purring as KAt continued to feed both of them turkey. After this she knew, she was part of this city, her home was now Gotham city.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I tried writing this and then my computer died and deleted the whole chapter so I sat there for like two minutes cursing machines and battery power and the fact I cant pay attention to the big blue letters that read 6% life remaining and a blinking red light at the corner of my screen so yeah, then I had trouble trying to figure out the last part of the chapter and took my dog for four walks in one day to try and maybe come up with something so yeah...sorry about the late update. **

**Anon: Your welcome :)**

**D : Don't worry I plan to see the story threw and thank you for the awesome review :) **

**...Okay lets see if I remembered what I was typing before it deleted everything...**

IT was more than easy to walk away from JB`s cold body after she woke up the next day. Death followed her like a second shadow. She was a weapon, a weapon to be used when needed and to be locked away when they could find no use for her. Now out on her own it was natural that death should follow her when ever she went. She was used to people dying around her and it didn't bother her one bit, as cold as it might be to other people, but it was how she was trained and raised.

Now she had nowhere to go, she wouldn't go back to where JB was, and she couldn't go back to Cadmus, she was homeless...or with somewhere to go having really been homeless all along. now she was walking along the sidewalk, her dark brown, almost black hair was plastered to the sides of her face by the harsh fall winds in Gotham. over the week and a few days she had been here the sun had only shown itself a few times, even now gray clouds covered the sky and threatened rain like every other day, even though most times it never did.

Now she was just walking down the street, arms locked at her sides not really knowing where she was going. for better or for worse the kitten seemed to follow her around. Even at this time of day. Cars slowly inched down the packed roads, barley getting an few feet without stopping, a few people walked between the cars quickly ignoring honking horns and angry business men who were probably late for work, even more people crowded the side walks moving left and right going every witch way. From what she knew this was rush hour.

It was still exciting the new things she saw, everything was new to her, being only five when she was put into Cadmus she hadn't had a lot of contact with the world and the only time she had been out of Cadmus was when she was on the island. She wanted to see everything, but for now she needed to keep tabs on where things were. IT was essential to get around the city the fastest way, with out a vehicle. she wanted to know the city from the inside out, know ever corner, payphone, home and block like she owned it.

It was only natural so her to take control of her surroundings.

The kitten at her heals let out a tiny meep and Kat stopped looking down at the slick furred black kitten. The moment she stopped the cat took a flying leap and landed on her shoulder, being small and dainty it was easy to walk normal and not worry that the kitten would fall. The cat was infact girl, and want hungry skinny, just naturally skinny, the cat did have a collar but no tag, but the tiny scratch marks around the silver ring that would have held a tag were evidence the tags had fallen off. So someone was missing their kitten, but returning the kitten that seemed Velcroed to her wasn't on her list of priorities no matter how short the list was. Plus the cat was a good companion, she didn't talk, nor make much noise. so as long as it stayed like that then then the little she cat could stay.

Kat blinked when a large rain drop landed on her head and thunder roared in the sky. She ignored it, she had faced the worst of mother nature there and now here it was the same, survive or die, sink or swim, no matter what it was the same. a light drizzle began and more and more people started jogging to their locations or to a cab just to remain dry, what babies. The kitten on her shoulder growled as a small raindrop landed on her pink cat nose.

She reached over and pulled the kitten from her shoulder and let her rest in the large pocket in front of her hoodie to protect her from the rain. Just as she started to walk again someone elbowed her in the shoulder and Kat narrowed her green eyes at a girl with blond hair in an neat pony tail, the girl muttered a quick "Sorry" before jogging off down the street.

Kat continued along and finally when she was completely soak and shivering again she took shelter in a covered alley way, two rat raced away from a pile of garbage as she leaned up against the wall and took off her hoodie and put the kitten on her lap. she rung out the water and put it back on, the kitten climbed onto her chest and curled up against her chest. Kat wrapped her arms around her own waist and watched the rain pour down, she was safe from most of the rain but the icy wind still hit her like knifes.

Kat remain still watching the rain and listened to the thunder and watched for lightning.

_Kat crawled out of the water and up the beach on her hands and knees spluttering up water and choking on sweet air. Her fingers and knees sunk into the wet sand and her legs felt even more like led as she crawled a little further and leaned against a skinny tree that barley gave any cover from the falling rain. Her breath was quick and pained as she gasped down at the knife that was still clinging to her side, she could see it went all the way threw and out the other end, the blood was lighter so no vital organs were cut, so she wouldn't die today._

_She should be so lucky, Kat wrapped her fingers around the blade and cried squeezing her eyes against the pain that shot threw her side with just the small gesture. when she forced her eyes open black dots dance in her vision threatening to knock her out, but she forced herself back to reality and gritted her teeth looking at the wound again. Blood seeped threw her white tank top and down her side and leg onto the sand. If she didn't get it out now she would die. _

_With out last breath Kat gripped it tighter and pulled it out roughly, the movement of her hand opened the wound more and the blade fell onto her other side. she ripped part of her shorts and lifted up her tank and wrapped the cloth around her waist. blood quickly over took the cloth an, it was useless. _

_Crack_

_Kat growled and picked up the knife throwing it at the sound, her green eyes dark with pain and anger as she saw the knife standing out against a boys chest. he gasped on air, dropping his own sword, and choking on the blood that pooled from his mouth. _

_As easily as she could without making the wound any bigger she cut strips of cloth from the boy`s shirt and bandaged her wound before passing out on the sand. _

She blinked as a flash of lighting struck and shook her head, the rain was dull against the night sky now and this was a better place than ever, she would camp out here for the night. As best she could she started a small pitiful fire with what she had available and curled up close with the tiny kitten still in a ball on her chest.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Please Review. I`ve decided if already got a really full plate so I`ll be posting every Monday, Wednesday and Saturdays.**

Kat pushed the board in place with a heavy shove of her shoulder. water from the puddle she was standing in seeped threw her shoes that had been from Cadmus. The kitten sat on top of a near by dumpster watching her with tired yellow eyes.

Kat`s stomach growled had stopped growling and instead turned to aching, but right now her top priority was getting a makeshift wall in place, witch had already been accomplished. There was a large opening for her to get threw and the walls would keep out most of the wind. the small shack was enough to have a tiny fire inside and her.

After this she made her way out of the alley and down the street with the tiny cat on her heels, it jumped on her shoulder and hid in her hair.

It was a nice day in Gotham today, the sun was out and even with a few clouds and murky puddles still out from the night before it was all an all a good day to be out. The same light breeze ruffled threw her hair as she made her way down the street and into a small store.

The store was quite except for the almost silent music in the back round. her green eyes quickly gazed threw the small area, only three people, two woman talking over by the tomato's and the store manager a few feet off. Kat veered away from them and headed over to the meat section. She didn't want the meat, having nothing really to start a real fire to heat anything and she wasn't going to eat raw meat. getting sick wasn't on her list of high priorities.

She picked put the first thing that was good, hotdogs, she quickly shoved it in the large pocket of her hoodie with her hands, let her eyes scan over the food once move before walking towards the sliding doors. Before she took five steps someone grabbed her arm and she froze glaring at the store owner in warning.

"What do you think your going with that?" the man growled. Kat easily ripped her arm away from the man`s portly fingers but before she could react the sliding doors opened and her and the man turned to see three men, wearing black mask and holding pistols and ordering for money.

Kat pulled the tiny kitten from her shoulder and put it in the store owners raised hands. Kat took a step towards the first man, "Leave." she growled, again she neither wanted to kill anyone.

the man laughed in a deep tone glancing at his over two men behind him them back at her and raised his gun to her chest, "You best move little girly."

Kat grabbed the top of the gun and pulled it away, the fast movement made the made stumble at her and she brought her fist to his lower jaw, he started to fall stumbled sideways and she stuck out her foot tripping him.

she pointed the gun at the other men`s knee and shot them both, quickly she emptied the rounds and threw the gun to the floor.

XXXX

Some one must have called the police while she was looking at the men crying, because now she was sitting in the police station, her kitten on her lap purring like nothing was happening. her fingers brushed over the cats black fur ever few minutes, the slight chime of the hand cuffs around one of her wrist, connected to the chairs arm. every so often a phone would ring or people would walk by but no one looked, talked or even noticed her.

She barley noticed when a tall man walked over to her and sat in the chair opposite of her, "what is this?" he sighed and unlocked the cuffs on her hands, Kat looked up at the older man, white hair covering almost every inch of his hair and mustache. only tiny black hairs could be seen in his head. The man`s eyes brown, were dull and held heavy bags under them like he never slept a day in his life.

"Sorry about that, you weren't supposed to be trapped here." He said pocketing the cuffs and smiling. Kat just blinked and the man ran a hand threw his hair, "Listen kid we need a name, we didn't get anything from the blood sample, do you know why?"

Kat only stared at him again and her eyes fell over the badge that said commissioner Gordon.

Commissioner Gordon sat up, "We`ll or now we`ll just have to list you as a Jane doe if you don't let us know, a few local people have seen you taking shelter to an alley, so I assume family isn't in the picture, you`ll be administer to the Gotham orphanage and see where that gets you," The man sighed she didn't really care, it was just another place to break out of. She nodded once and once again the commissioner gave a tired sigh.

"Listen, we get more kid in there for being on the street almost as much as we get pets in the pound, now a lot of them have gotten into a few bad things, drugs, prostitution and gangs, if you have something you need to tell me say it now or forever hold your tough." he said standing up and looking down at her. Kat looked up and blinked.

"My name is Kat." she said.

XXXXXXX

The zeta beam glowed brightly announcing the arrival of Guardian, this was his only chance. Kat hadn't been in Cadmus when the league searched the building and that worried him, the only thing left was to see if the team had found Kat before the building collapsed. It was the only thing, this kid was his responsibility now that Dr. Desmond was...out.

Robin and Aqualad were the first two he saw and they were the first to acknowledge his presence even thought he could tell after that day at Cadmus they had to many bad memories and if Kat wasn't here, they would have more. It wasn't that he didn't trust Kat on her own it was that in a bad situation she would get worse, if she was scared she would burry that feeling and lash out, and that made her all the more better, the scar on his shoulder from the first time he spared with her were prof of what she could do when she was calm.

"Guardian?" Aqualad asked as the tow younger boys met him half way.

"Hi, I...just came to see how you guys are settling up," Guardian said trying to break that small bit of tension. Robin nodded smirking as someone laughed somewhere near the kitchen.

"It was very kind of you to check up on us like this, did Batman assign you as a...den mother as well?" Aqualad said trying not to sound rude but ask the question in the same way.

Guardian shook his head, "No, that's Black canary and Captain Marvel`s job, actually there is something I needed to know." He said silently swallowing the lump in his throat. he silently hoped that Kat would walk around the corner and would be ok and try for that normal life, after what she had been threw, she deserved it.

"I was..." then it hit him, if they knew a girl origin from Cadmus then that would give them reason to find her, would that freak her out, a bunch of teens, closing in on her? it was best if they don't know, his responsibility and no one was getting hurt, not anymore, not Kat the team no one.

"My apprentice has been wanting to come over and she-,"

"She?" Kid Flash ran over entering the picture, Robin elbowed him and they looked back, Aqualad tilting his head, "she wishes to join the team?"

Guardian shrugged, "Sure," Miss Martian squeaked in delight floating into the room, "That's great! Having another girl on the team would be great! Not that you guys arnt awesome." she giggled bumping into Superboy playfully, Superboy, would he know where Kat was? he dismissed the thought and Aqualad raised his hand for silence, "please, continued," He said looking over his shoulder at the others, Robin snickered.

"Anyway," Guardian growled becoming impatient, "she`s missing, and this is the first place I`ve looked, only because she was excited about the idea of a side kick team," Superboy narrowed his eyes and Robin raised an eye brow, Aqualad`s blinked but the others seemed fine, Conner and Megan shared a long look and then looked back to him, what were these four thinking?

"Keep an eye out?" He asked handing Aqualad a fake profile picture of a smiling girl with Kats face just to give the idea she was somewhat normal to them. Aqualad nodded to him and Robin snatched the picture from Kaldur`s hands letting everyone glance over it curiously.

"She`s cute." Wally blinked with a smirk. Miss Martian elbowed him and he coughed at her glare, "I mean pretty." Megan smiled, pleased and nodded her agreement.

Guardian made sure to make eye contact with Superboy, but talked to the whole team, "Let me know right away the second you even think you see her."

They nodded and Guardian left the cave and the others there.

Aqualad looked at the picture, "I didn't know Guardian had a...sidekick."

Robin frowned, pursing his lips, "He doesn't, not unless he got one yesterday, we keep tabs on who`s allied with who and I`ve never seen anyone who looks even close to her."

"he was lying, I could hear his heart beat." Conner growled crossing his arms over his chest. "Megan?"

She bit her lip, "I kind of looked threw mind a little but his helmet was interfering, "Something about a cat and she`s not his side kick. so there's more going on."

Wally smiled his green eyes bright, "Any one thinking what I`m thinking."

Robin smirked, "Self assigned mission!"

"Yeah!" Wally and Robin high fived and the team made their way to the computer.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Arg, sorry about updating so late, I had to take a small trip to see some family anyway here it is.**

**Stronger123 : Thank you :)**

**Guest: Thank you as well. :)**

the room she had been assigned was small, the walls were completely white all around the perfectly square room and the only furniture was a small dusty bed and a dresser, brown smears stained the window sill along with a white fuzzy sheen over the glass. even before she entered the room fully a slight chill drenched her arms creating goose bumps but the raggedy old lady pushed her threw the door.

"You will at twice a day, once at eight and another at three if you miss one you will not be given anything till the next time we eat this is understood?" the woman crackled threw her voices. Kat blinked. "understood." she nodded walking over to the bed and sitting down on the edge straight up. The woman looked her over and blinked, "No pets allowed."

Kat looked up at her, green eyes calculating, "I do not understand your point." she said quickly and calmly.

The woman pursed her lips, "You smell like cat." she growled, "If I find out your housing a rodent I`ll throw it out, is this understood?"

"Clearly." Kat said her green eyes sparking. her own eyes traveled over the woman, she noticed small dainty, crinkled hand and a small mark on one finger, a tiny scar was traced on the old lady`s lower jaw barley noticeably due to her pale skin. one hold in her ear for and earing was slightly bigger, every time the woman talked the left one would move more than the right. her checks were oddly shaped and one brow was higher than the other hiding another tiny scar.

The woman grabbed her own wrist and looked at her with cold hazel eyes, "Commissioner Gordon is sending an officer to fetch you every evening at nine, be ready but eight thirty and on the front porch by eight forty."

Kat tilted her head blinked curiously, "Why?"

The older woman raised her head a little, "You`ll be working with the store owner for the next four months to pay off everything you stole girly."

"Of course." Kat nodded looking away again. the woman closed the door and the tips of her lips turned only slightly before opening the window and watched her cat jump in and then leap onto the bed. Kat laid down next to the kitten and closed her eyes waiting for night.

* * *

_Hot tears leaked down the side of her face as she looked over the blistering red angry burn on her arm, it hurt, and burned and stung. her shuttering breath only made it worse. the seven year old flinched when the large door to her Cadmus room opened and a man walked in carrying a basket and a book. he barley came within two feet of her before dropping it, "Heal yourself child, because after that's the only thing you have, yourself." _

_Kat bottom lip quivered slightly as the door thundered shut once more, holding her arm to her chest she crawled over to the medical book and looked up burns. She would never be so slow, being slow brought consequences._

* * *

Kat smiled pushing off with her hands and landing on the roof top next door, the cold wind not longer cold but kept her cool and she didn't have to continuously wipe her sweaty hands on her pants. This was...fun! She had never had this much room to run, except on the island but then she was hunting, killing, training, to stay alive here was the same but more room to run! she loved it.

the familiar spike of adrenaline seem to run threw her veins even when she stopped to look out at the city, dark, beautiful, asking a question in its own way. and that question was one she would always answer, Gotham was like a force of nature with every push there was a pull, and she was in motion moving so unexpectedly at every movement.

this city, was asking how long can you hold on, how long can you endure? How long can you survive?

It made her wonder how many people answered.

Kat smiled took a few steps back and leapt off the roof onto the building next door, once she touched the ground she started to run on the roof to the next building and jumped up, did an flip, before she could fall into the street below she grabbed a telephone cable and swung the rest of the way, he legs kicked out looking for ground and suddenly they found it.

I just wasn't normal ground.

Her boots connected with the part of the roof that was glass, she hadn't seen it from the other side of the street and she reached out falling down into the building, Kat`s hands wrapped around a hanging light but it broke easily and she fell onto a glass case. Kat groaned pushing herself into a sitting position

Her hood had fallen over her head and had somewhat protected her from the glass but most of it had made large slits threw her hoodie, it didnt bother her though, just as long as it wasn't her skin she was fine. most of the cut in her skin were small and unfatal, but in the morning it her torso would be bruised and a array of blue black and yellow. Oh the joy, because pain is such and absent factor in her life, if only.

She pulled up her leg and looked at the tiny cuts, shit she was going to have to throw away her Cadmus training clothes, large hole rested in the sides showing a number of the tiny cuts.

Kat got up and looked around the room, a small ringing was in her ear but when she was falling she assumed is was just her, but the appeared of two guards told her it was an alarm. Kat jumped off the display case she had landed.

She wasn't going back to the orphanage, or the police station, this was her life and she sure as hell not going to get shot!

The men pulled pointed their guns, "Down on the floor and hands were we can see them!"

"I apologize, but I cant do that, stand down or I will kill you." She warned calmly, she wasn't in the mood to play nice guy, it was obvious that wasn't going to work, she wasn't going to be pushed around, the only good thing about being out of Cadmus was that she was free to day what she wanted! and she wouldn't be bossed around like some...Kid!

The men took a step forward and Kat grabbed a large piece of glass and threw it , it hit the man in the arm cutting him deep, the distraction it caused was enough to ran forward and jumped up kneeing the other man in the jaw, the second her feet touched down and jumped up again and kicked the man in the head, he started to fall but she thrusted her knee into his stomach and put a foot on his throat once he hit the ground.

the pursuer was enough to get the tiniest bit out air, what it was like, struggling with so little air, he would pass out in a minuet and then after that she would leave.

Even if she said she would kill them, they weren't the target of her hostility.

"Freeze." A gun pressed up against the back of her head and in a flash and ducked, spun and shoved the gun in the air as he shot, her grip on his arm was strong as she puled him close and he shot again struggling but she redirected the gun to hit the Man`s partner.

She twisted his arm with a loud crunch and still holding the arm jumped up and pushed on his chest hearing the mussels in is arm tear and his shoulder dislocate. she dropped to the floor and the man was in sever pain but managed a small swing with his other arm, she easily blocked it and wrapped her leg around him and pulled his knees out, he kneeled there looking up at her with fear. She picked up the gun and pointed at his head.

She pulled the trigger and watched his body fall, she wiped her hands off and the tiny dots of blood the hit the front of her hoodie, it was a meaning less kill, unnecessary, but this was war and she wasn't going to be sitting on the sidelines.

Kat looked around the room and blinked, diamonds glittered everywhere but she didn't need anything it was of no use to her. she wasn't going to steal something that she didnt have a use for.

She lightly climbed onto one of the cases and jumped up grabbing a hanging light and swinging back to the roof.

She pushed herself up and was about to move the hood from her head when she quickly leapt to the side barley almost getting caught by an arrow.

Kat spun around to see someone on the building next door aiming another arrow at her.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I really sorry for not updating I was currently drawn away to work on my other Jason T. Fic But I`m back now yay! **

**Guest: Right on that :)**

**Stronger123: Maybe... and thank you.**

Kat ducked another blow as the girl in green swung the bow over her head. Kat lept back a bit just missing a hit in the stomach. Kat had not yet decided to run or engage when the girl had decided to attack on her own. They had been fighting for the past fourteen minutes, it would have been sooner if Kat had even tried to land a blow, but she was still curious of the questions in her head.

While this girl seemed to just be getting angrier at the fact Kat was only doudgeing every hit she tried to land.

This girl was attacking her, why? Had the lives below them had a special importance to her? Was this a new test Cadmus had put her up against, or was it that this was one of the 'side-kicks' that Dr. Desmend had told her so scornfully about?

Was the murder of the men a crime if not for protection, had she not warned them to leave her alone? She hadnt had contact with any outside world except for the Doctors, Desmond, Guardian and the people on the island even thought not one really ever gave her any social exspeiriance. She knew more then a person her age should know, book, and street wise, yet she could answer these questions.

Kat suddenly borad with the nights turn jabbed the girl in the side grabbed the bow pulling it away, and in a fluid movement jumped up and swung her leg around hitting the girl in the head. As Kat`s feet touched the ground again the girl hit the floor before Kat threw down the bow and turned to run away.

If this girl was looking for a death wish, she was looking in the wrong place, she had reached her limits on the kills he made this night, she wasnt going to kill agai till nessicary, becasue thats what Guradian taught her.

XXXXXXX

"You can start over there," said the store owner as he pointed a rather large finger at the second isle. "Some ungreatfull kids came and messed up the stack of soup cans, some it seems right that the same type of ungreatfull kids should clean it up."

Kat just blinked calmly at the man who frowned back at her, "Well...get to it, and dont try to steal anything because I`ll be watching."

Kat blinked again before walking off to the second isle and stacking the cans with one hand while the other was stuck in her hoodie pocket petting the small cat that seemed to think she owned Kat`s jacket.

Kat`s mood as it remained level was confused in a way, hadnt she saved this man`s rather small amount of money from those men, why did she had to waste time here when she could be looking over the rest of the city. She could leave but then again, it wasnt nessicary.

After this 'work' she supposuble had to accomplish she decided to walk threw the city once more, once again it was a rush hour type day and everyone was out side, weather it be on cars, bikes, or on foot. Kat looked down as the cat in her hoodie pocket struggled out and jumped on to the ground and ran off in the opposite direction. Kat raised and eyebrow curiously to this, the cat never left her side except to go out at night for an hour at most, running off like that wasn't her M.O but again this wasn't something that worried her, each were able to go their separate way if they chose and the kitten seemed to be leaving now.

Kat looked around and noticed the large clock tower around the small intersection of cars, it read three fifty-eight. That meant she was going to be late for lunch at the orphanage. To bad.

"You know I hate rich kids," Kat stopped suddenly in front of an alley where there were two kids, one younger then her, and the other around the same age, boy and girl surrounded by five other teens just a year or two older then her.

The younger kids looked anything but scared, or intimidated even if they were out match, or maybe not? As Kat leaned against the brick corner to watch the scene unfold she noticed the boy had a strong build, and strong shoulders, long legs that made up most of his height and a small almost faded scar on the side of his neck. The girl was more likely to get hurt then the younger boy beside her. Although there was more muscle on her arms then fat as she could see from her sleeves rolled up to her elbows. The other kids seemed only to be stronger in height and battle cuts on their knees where their school uniforms were ripped. This was going to be interesting.

"You act like your a king, why don't you fight us without your girl-friend Grayson." one of the teens sneered into the boys angry face.

"Say the guy that brought four others to back him up." the kid that was labeled as Grayson hissed back.

"You talk a lot of spunk for a shorty." the other boy chuckled.

"And yet rely on intimidation to get you every where, buck tooth." Grayson shot.

"Don't you know to much inbreeding can have bad side effects." the red headed girl shot, The boy took a step toward her only to have her level with him, " don't you even try anything or I`ll knock you on your ass before my father ever gets the chance to little boy."

Kat smiled, she liked these two, her smiled died when she saw 'Grayson' glancing at her just briefly, how long had he seen her standing there, and was he holding back beating these children just because of her? Why was this?

Kat ignore the next words coming from the teens mouth when she saw one of the five teens pull a small knife from behind his back. She calmly walked forward grabbed the teens wrist twisted it, kicked out his knee to make him kneel and was about to snap his neck when she remembered that murder was considered scary to must people.

she pulled his hair back and kneed him in the back of the head before throwing him to the side. Kat ran at the next teen jumping up to grab his shoulders and spinning her legs around his waist, she let got as the boy hit the floor face first before jumping off of him and flipping onto another boy`s shoulders and bringing her fist to his ears and jumping off to kick another in the chest so hard he stumbled and crashed into a pile of trash cans.

Quickly enough she hit the floor uppercut the head teen in the jaw kicked his right side stabbed him with two fingers in the throat to cut off air for just a moment before jumping up and letting her heal connect with his right temple. that was going to hurt in the morning.

She looked at the other two teens, the girl and the boy who stared wide eyed, something sparked in the younger boys blue eyes but she couldn't tell what emotion it was witch intrigued her to an good excitant.

Kat waited for them to say something but they seemed to be waiting for her to speak as well, she frowned, she didn't like speaking, but this was some what of a necessary occasion.

"Their not dead." she said plainly not trying even a little to reassure them.

"I- how- do we know you?" the red headed girl asked cautiously.

"No." Kat blinked green eyes.

"How`d you do that!" Grayson asked a bit astonished, Kat knew he was faking his astonishment to hid his curiosity and mistrust. Smart boy.

"Good-bye." Kat nodded coolly, "Wait!"

She didn't wait but that didn't stop the two teens from coming up on each side of her, their body language told her they weren't a threat, but they could be and the be cautious was only for preparation.

"That was awesome!" The red head exclaimed happily, "Do you take classes at the south side dojo? If you have I haven seen you around."

"No." Kat replied again.

"Babs chill, where are our manners, I`m Dick, Dick Grayson and my nosy friend here is Barbara Gordon." Dick snickered gesturing to himself and the red head.

"Alright." Kat nodded calmly looking around the streets. Barbara raised an eyebrow, "And your name would be?"

"Kat."

"no last name?" Dick asked Kat gave him a quick side glance, "No."

"Why not its not like you live on the streets-," Barbara said bluntly but got a look from Dick and bit her lip, "Sorry."

"What for? your accusations are true, apologies are not required." Kat said.

"Why though, um don't you have somebody to stay with?" Barbara asked.

"No."

"how long have you been on the streets?" Dick asked.

"eight weeks." Kat said. Dick and Barbara shared a look before Barbara asked again, "Are you a run away?"

"No."

"So what happened?" Dick asked, Kat frowned, "My home was destroyed along with the only people I knew."

"I`m sorry." Dick and Barbara said at the same time.

"You shouldn't be...I`m not." Kat replied, "Why do you wish to know so much about me?"

"Um, were just trying to be...friendly." Barbara smiled sheepishly, "Yet be nosy in the proses."

"Why don't you ask us something?" Dick smiled, Kat blinked curiously, "No thank you."

"We insist, at least come with us to Ol `Tollies," Barbara smiled happily, "It`s the least we can do since you helped with those retards back there."

Kat pondered this for a moment before nodding and Dick and Barbara high fived in victory. Kat had been told some people had a childish behavior, was this that behavior?

Once they entered the shop Dick left for the restroom while Barbara and Kat took seats and ordered their food, Kat insisted she needed nothing but Barbara waved a hand dismissively and ordered for her, what was a milk shake again?

Dick sat down once again smiling at Barbara.

The meal was quiet and somewhat boring to her as the two of them went back and forth. She was glad it was over.

"Hey is there any where we could reach you?" Dick asked curiously.

"No." Kat said. before walking away down the street before they could asked her anything more, they were odd teens.

"Kat."

Kat looked to her side but didn't stop walking as a car pulled up beside her, a bald man had rolled down his window half way, "I`ve heard of you before and It`s so fortunet I found you, I would like to make you an offer."


	7. Chapter 7

Wally was standing in the middle of the came 'living room' trying desperately to keep Wolf away from his sand-witch. His plan otherwise failed miserably when the zeta beam announced the arrival of his best friend Robin. Wally abandoned Wolf and his beloved meat lovers snack as he ran over to meet Robin who was way ahead of him and bouncing up and down.

"Who`s the best detective ever!" Robin asked with a weird crackling of his voice.

"Um, Batman?" Wally asked with a concerned look at the boys over abundance of energy at this time.

"No, because It`s me, and do you know why!?" Robin asked excitedly. Wally pondered this for a moment, "Because you obviously found the Red-bull stash in the bat cave."

"No," Robin rolled his eyes, "no wonder you suck at Clue."

"Well give me a clue dude!" Wally said impatiently and with a half smirk ready to shake his friend till he told him.

Robin pulled out the paper Guardian had given them a few weeks back and waved it in his face, "no!" Wally said snatching him away from his hands, "you found her!?"

"Found her, talked to her, lost her but I found some interesting things out my speedy friend, come on lets go rally the team." Robin smiled happily.

XXXXX

Kat had no idea why she was doing this, or maybe she did, her main function was to do a given order from someone and that someone at the moment was Lex Luther. She was at the moment sneaking into a secured navel base in Metropolis that had discovered a meteorite fragment. Lex had said and quote he was using the rock as last minute protection against someone special.

She didn't care, this was an order, she knew who Lex Luthor was because he ran Cadmus and had seen him their only once to check on project Kr. So who was she to question him? If everyone else she knew was dead then she would at least work with some one connected to the people she knew.

Lex had talked a lot, a lot about himself more as the one sided conversation went on, around the end of it she assumed he had gotten the impression she couldn't speak until she said okay.

Lex was an...odd man but he gave her a suit and she didn't question him.

Kat pulled out the laser device that Luther's scientist told her how to use, it wasn't hard to figure out but she didn't bust their bubble. This was to cut the ten pounds of led the rock was encased in, they wouldn't have Superman`s only weakness in his city without some protection for him if he ever had to get close to it.

Slowly Kat held onto the wire that was holding her above the inferred sensors a foot from the floor, each piece of led that dropped she caught and lowered to the floor carful not to touch the red lines that would ruin her small effort.

She cut a larger piece off then intended but was able to catch it before it fell on its own and she brought it the rest of the way to the floor. she looked back to the led case and saw the hole made was big enough to fit her hand threw.

Kat reached in, noticing first the cold feel of the rock before pulling it out and smiling at the glowing green emerald. she dropped it into a small plastic bag before putting the items into her belt and pressing another button on her belt close to one of the compartments to pull her back up. She needed to get just a few blocks away for pick up and then she`d deliver the package to the helicopter`s driver to take to Lex and then she`d get dropped off back in Gotham and wait for further instructions.

Kat jumped up and stared to fall down from the thirty story building, she grappled to the side of the building and was jolted to the side. Kat let go bringing her knees to her chest and flipping once to slow her descend before her feet touched the ground. Kat didn't stop as she ran along the roof and flipped onto her hands and pushed off to the next building.

The air pushed against her face as she ran, just as it did her eyes and ears, she blinked twice jumping up and kicking off of a door and onto a smaller building, she jumped down and grabbed the base of the light pole swinging around it twice before letting go and landing on the fire escape before she started to climb.

She had met her marker.

IT wasn't long before the `copter was roaring over head and dropping a latter for her. She quickly scaled it as the helicopter took off towards Gotham.

XXXXXX

"-Remember, keep the communicator on and in your ear if we need to call you child." Lex said into the com as Kat shoved her suit into the floor boards to hid from the old woman who ran the orphanage.

"Yes sir." Kat said quietly after a moment, she paused when she heard a sound outside her door and down the hall, quickly she pushed the com further in her ear before laying on the bed and closing her eyes. it wasn't but two minuets later when the woman opened the door, there was a muffled grunt from the old woman before her door was closed and locked again.

Kat instantly sat up and took the blanket off of her to pulled off her gloves and boots before actually going to bed. Kat pulled on her held the ripped Cadmus suit for a minute before pushing it back into the floor boards and placing the wood over it.

The sound of claws on glass made her get up and pushed open the window and smiling at the black kitten, but something was different, Kat traced her hands over the purple collar till she found a tiny silver tag with a trace of gold and sliver around the edges.

Isis, the tag read.

Kat picked the kitten up with one hand and let the cat wrap it`s small body around her neck before Kat tried to close the window but something stopped it. She glared as the window opened all the wall and a woman, dressed all in tight black Kevlar and red lensed goggles.

"Hey, kid, I think we have to have a talk about that cat." the woman smirked pulling of her goggles to show icy blue eyes staring back at her.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: 0-0, Gha! I forgot to put the answered reviews in the last chapter, hmm, I feel bad now, I knew I was forgetting something... I just couldn't remember what, the reply's from chapter 6-7 are below:**

**DivineDestiny: on it and thank you as well :) **

**Piggythelaw: Why thank you, I`ve been trying to write better fight scenes and me two **

**BatBrat: Lol! too true! :D **

**Stonger123: the wait is over :)**

Kat took a step back clenching her teeth and tightening her hands into fist. Once the woman was inside she brought her foot to the woman`s side but the lady caught it, the reaction on the woman`s face was the only thing keeping her from killing her. It was calm, comforting, was she not a threat?

"Easy kid," the woman chuckled, "I come in peace, actually I`m here on important business."

Kat just continued to glare with emerald green eyes, ignoring the kitten kneading its paws in her shoulder and the warm purr. The woman on the other hand did notice this and smiled, "Isis likes you girly, what`d you do to get on her good side?"

Kat didn't answer the question.

"Cant speak or something?" She asked tilting her head a little, "That's fine, well anyway, I`ve been out of town the last few days, Isis here got out around that time, I blame my neighbor but I`m sure you had something to do with the fact she`s not lying in a gutter right now or sick, so I`m only going to say this once, thanks."

Kat frowned in confusion, this woman was thanking her, for what, letting the cat follow her around and giving it food? Well...

"Your...welcome?" Kat said not sure if that was an appropriate response.

"Wow, she speaks," the woman chuckled in amusement, "what`s your name kiddo?"

"Kat." Kat stated. The woman smiled, "I like it, the name`s Catwoman, but you my compadre can call me Selina, just because you took care of my cat."

"Ok." Kat blinked.

The woman folded her arms over her chest and looked around the room, "Hmm, I haven't been here in years."

Kat only blinked again in a type of response as the woman continued, "I used to live on the streets, got pretty good at stealing, just decided to...change my style, tell me bout you kid why are you here, folks to cheap to send you to a good orphanage?"

"I don't have any parents." Kat said plainly, "I was placed here after I stopped and attempted mugging."

"Bad luck, should o` bolted, but you get and A for stopping the crazies." Selina smirked. Kat blinked and felt the ends of her lips twitch in a smile, no one had really congratulated her on that, even if it was a good thing, saving someone.

Selina blinked blue eyes back at her, "you said you don't have parents, obviously but what's the deal with that situation? Dead, gone, hmm?"

"I just never had parents."

"Friends?"

"I- I have no friends." Kat said blinking twice.

"Hmmm." Selina said putting a finger to her lips in thought, it was only a minute later before the woman`s eyes flashed. "Hey kid, this place, I-it`s not that great, I`m surprised you haven't gotten food poison yet. Why don't you crash at my place to night. Just repaying you for Isis, I don't think she`ll be letting go of you shoulder any time soon."

Kat looked over at her shoulder and smiled at the cat looking back at her with sleepy greenish yellow eyes. before looking back to Selina and nodding.

XXXXXXX

"Go head it`s not going to kill you kid." Selina said, there was still the same amusement in her voice at Kat cautiousness, but now there was hint of concern in it. Kat looked at the food in her hand frowning, "I`ve never tried...Pizza." Kat said slowly, Catwoman had told her to moment they entered her top floor pad that all she had in the fridge was tuna and cold pizza, by the looks of the red sauce and the sausages she would've preferred tuna.

"No shit?" Selina blinked, "Good kid who raised you before this?"

"Guardian, and Dr. Desmond." Kat taking a small bit before smiling and taking another.

"Doctor?" Selina asked setting down her plate on the glass coffee table, Kat nodded, "Yes, Dr. Desmond was more of my doctor then a mentor, and Guardian was the person who taught me how to fight before they brought in drones, I didn't see much of them after I turned ten." Kat said simply. Selina blinked wide blue eyes, "Where did you say you were from?"

"I didn't." Kat frowned finishing off the pizza quickly, her mind had changed this was better then tuna`s bland taste.

"Well?" Selina asked leaning forward. Kat frowned more, "Cadmus."

"I heard rumors about them doing cloning crap down there but what's that got to do with you?" Selina continued to question.

Kat sat up just a little taller, "Dr. Desmond was searching to see how gar the human body could be pushed, he was looking to create the perfect human with out drugs or enhancements. the others weren't as lucky as I was, or...so I was told."

"So you were told, well." Selina muttered to herself, before looking back at her. A small crease formed between Kat`s eye-brows, "Please don't feel sorry for me, I can tell you do, but I can more then take care of myself." Kat lifting her head a little higher with pride.

"Feeling sorry for some one and sympathy are two different things girly." Selina said sharply. Kat blinked, "Are they?"

"So what else did they teach you?" Selina asked raising an eyebrow and changing the subject. Kat smiled, "They gave me books to read, I`m taught my self, as of right now I`m at a collage level in every subject they gave me, the doctors there expected perfection, I had lots of free time on my hands so it was easy to throw myself into studying and training."

"Wow," Selina said, "perfection hmm? You remind me of...me."

Kat smiled at this in a mild genuine amusement, "that's good right?"

"OF course it is kid." Selina chuckled, "Here kid its getting late, why don't you head to bed, I`m gonna do the same for a few."

Kat looked at the a sliding balcony door that let light from the rising sun was in, "Late?"

"for curtain kinds of people kid, it is."

**A/N: Sorry about the weird up dates this week is and has been very busy, a family member in getting married this week and everything is "out of wack"**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sooo Sorry I`ve been away for awhile couldn't decide what I wanted to do with the story, but I`m back and it`s even a crazier day then usual had four huge test today (school Related) and then the weather turns icy out of nowhere. hmm... anyway I knew I couldn't leave everyone hanging especially with all those nice reviews so here's the reply to review and the 9th chapter. **

**Beachlover470: Thank you :D**

**Guest: thanks and don't worry already on it :)**

**Almighty Stalker: Oh sorry about that I didn't realize it came out so jumbled up, it says "For curtain kinds of people kid, it is." Thanks for pointing that out I`m fixing it immediately. as for the other questions all in due time ;)**

** piggythelaw: hang in there I`m sure you`ll do great and I couldn't agree more on the whole Selina is awesome, my fav female character other then Starfire. **

**Stronger123: Thank you that's so nice, and Selina is pretty cool :)**

**DivineDestiny: I`m just as excited she`s so fun to write.**

Kat blinked green eyes as she stared blankly at the ceiling, ignoring the heavy feeling on her tough and the way she could still taste the cold pizza that she ate two hours ago. Selina had left just thirty minutes and twelve seconds ago to go run a few "Errands" and said to make herself at home. She was unfamiliar with this term so she just decided to lay on the nicely made bed and stare at the ceiling, she would have practiced but this seemed to help clear her thoughts more then its did when she was doing a hand stand.

Kat`s eyes darted to the left to see a box laying on the desk, she Cadmus suit hanging limply out of it, she could see rips and tears in the half that was visible, tiny specks of blood and dirt reminded her that it probably still the same dust from the building collapsing. or it was just the Gotham grim and sleeping on the streets. She couldn't help but think or Guardian when she looked at it. it was the same feeling she had when she first...took a life...

it was regret, But Guardian and a few insane mental patients that needed to be put down before she was taught her to bury that feeling and bury it deep so it wouldn't come out and make her weak.

Kat`s eyes drifted back to the ceiling as she did what she was taught and pushed the feeling down along with and decide to take a quick shower.

XXXXXX

"What do you mean she was working here?" Jim hissed at the short portly man in front of him, and was looking aback with just as much defiance. even thought he was visually taller, stronger, and plus everything else this man was just like what her heard about Gotham`s people, stubborn and skulls thinker then diamonds.

"No, she didn't work here, she was repaying me because she was stealing food, the orphanage made her come back and work here, she didn't ask for any pay so I never gave it to her. besides she was just going to use it for drugs or alcohol whatever teens get themselves into."

"Do you know where she went, the orphanage said she was asleep one night then when it was time to get up she was gone and the window was open." Jim asked threw gritted teeth, the was getting to hard to manage. Kat was to hard to manage. He wanted to find her...he needed to find her, and finish her training, not in fighting or book smarts but things normal people had, feelings. so far from what he remembered Kat had none once she turned ten.

As much as he wanted to find the younger girl he also hoped...he wouldn't find a trail. for only three real reasons, one she had lost her mind, just like the others, two she was killing out of fear even if she was protecting herself and didn't know the morals most people had it didn't excuse her murdering people. and the third was that she was dead, that there really was no trail to follow, out of all places, why Gotham?

Psyche's popped up like mushrooms here. like Joker, Two-face, Penguin, and so many others. It was hell here.

"No, and I don't care, that girl`s crazy, three men just like her, looking for something to take, and she takes a gun and shoots all three," the man shook his head in annoyance, "she bad for business I tell you."

Guardian narrowed his eyes hatefully, "Thanks for nothing."

It pissed him off more then he could describe to thank some one that didn't deserve to even know him or Kat. He left the small store in hopes of looking for something more...solid.

XXXXXXX

The breathing sheets, the open living room and the swinging curtains were a little to distracting for her so when night fell she didn't hesitate to go out and sit on the roof. The cool air ran threw her hair making her close her eyes and listen to the whistling of the wind. she concentrated on her heart beat remembering his was how she had spent every day at Cadmus before falling into a nightmare filled sleep.

_Kat looked up breathing hard and no longer caring about the sweat and blood that leaked across her face and down her neck making her green eyes all the scarier for the person she was looking at. _

_"You can do better then that Kat." Guardian said shacking his head from the side lines, arms crossed over his chest. _

_"Maybe she`s not as good as you thought." Slade said twirling his sword around but she saw him winch, she had hurt him but he was all to good at hiding it. Just like her. But the blood loss and dull color in her eyes at the moment told both and the doctor behind the glass that she was going to pass out. _

_"Well?" Slade asked, "Lets get this over with girly." _

_Kat ran forward and flipped over slade she punched up hitting her gut and throwing her off balance but rolling once she hit ground gave it back to her. KAt gasped as the blade hit he back but she couldn't stop now, she had to keep moving. the girl spun around on her knees and swiped at the man`s wrist cutting him with her nails and making him drop the blade, but Slade had the upper hand and threw his knee into her chin before she hit the floor. _

_"Pathetic." Slade growled picking up his blade again before walking over, "looks like you need more practice." _

_Kat pushed herself up in a to her knees but slade pushed her over with a heavy push to her side so she was on her back. Kat vision swirled around her and she could barley make out who was looking down at her. _

_"Lesson 1. never stop fighting." Slade hissed before letting threw blade slide threw her shoulder._

Kat opened her eyes suddenly blinking a few times to realize she was still in Gotham, years before then, now she was putting Slade`s and Guardian's teaching to good use.

"Hey you know the nights arnt safe for kids."

_Dick?_

Kat looked over her shoulder and blinked to see two people, both she had seen the same night the building fell, a large man, tall, board and while optic lenses that narrowed ever so slightly. while a younger boy, black hair, optic lenses in his own black mask and a more brighter suit than his partner.

She stood up, she never forgot a voice especially one that never stopped, she just didn't know it was a secret, "Dick?"

the tall man seemed to stiffen as he glared at her and the boy now who raised an eye brow behind his mask. "Who?"

"Well, well, well, If I knew you were coming over I might have cleaned up." Kat looked to her right to see Selina land beside her, the woman smiled at her encouragingly before looking at the tall man in black, "What brings you here tall dark and handsome?"

The man didn't budge despite the woman`s flirtatious tone, "Selina, who is this?"

"A friend." Selina said, "Come on your the detective you figure it out."

the two males shared a look before looking back at them, suddenly the tall man started to walk away.

"Batman?" the younger boy asked looking baffled at his mentors departure. Selina and Kat glanced at each other, it was obvious, he was going to find out who she was, but the man would be back once he found nothing.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Not doin` to good with this updatein` thing am I? Sorry bout that here's the new chapter and sorry bout`s the slight slang in this author note, I have a total sugar high and I`m super hyper, heh heh. PEACE!**

**Beachlover470: Thanks :)**

**Stronger123: Thank you :)**

**Piggythelaw: Anytime :) Selina/Bruce is like one of my all-time favorite pairings, I die of awesome every time I read about them :)**

**Guest: Here`s the up date ^^V**

Later that night Selina headed out, saying that she had a "job to do" and made some type of motion with her fingers indicating otherwise rather plainly. Kat wasn't the best at reading social abbreviations at the moment but quotation fingers were kind of universal.

She also said not to worry about the Batman, the same look enters Selina`s eyes when she mentioned the caped crusader but Kat really didn't care enough about emotions to ask her. She was even thinking about Batman, the moment he left he had vanished from her mind only to return when she saw him again.

The man was large, bulky, but the hitches and indentions made in his suit weren't for fashion, they were to make him faster, lighter on his feet. He obviously hade things in his utility belt and the slight scratches on the one of the belt pockets suggested something sharp was hidden there.

It wasn't the fact she didn't think of him as a threat, oh no, he was, he was sure on his feet she could tell, there was slight evidence of blood on his knuckles but they weren't worn witch meant he fixed or patched them tightly regularly to keep his gloves witch protected his hand, from damage.

Batman was also reading them, both her and Selina but his…stance was shifted around Selina and was focused more on Kat, like a dog who`s known someone outside of the family, and that person introduces another dog.

Main point? Batman wasn't sure she was the enemy yet but was always on alert just to be sure. That`s a tactic that kept her alive for so long on the Island. Trust no one. They will always betray you.

But right now she didn't care to worry about the man because when she noticed the slight blood stains on his knuckles she knew he obviously had better things to do then deal with her. If he really was smart he wouldn't come back at all but then again, no one was a genius.

Right now she was just doing her work outs, push-ups, and hand stands, back-flips off of the couch and on to the table. All of that, the area was smaller then what she was used to work with but she was adaptable and kept her moves simple not really pushing herself.

"_Kat." _ Kat flipped off of her hands and back to her feet before pressing the communicator in her ear, "Luthor."

"Child, we need you again." Luthor stated plainly into the com, "The tracer planted into the com. allows us to see where you're at, so just south a few blocks down in Park Row, there's a bike waiting for you, keys are under the front wheel."

"Where do I go?" Kat asked heading to the room and pulling out her suit and changing quickly, "We need you to deliver a special package to me, from a good…acquaintance The Mad hatter, he supplied the last of the resources I needed for my little project."

"Yes sir." Kat nodded flipping out the window, "I`m on my way."

"Good. And why I might add are you still in that city? As I`ve said before it would be better for you to live in much nicer accommodations child."

Kat blinked pulling on the grapple wire to give her a boast to the next roof, "I…Like Gotham." She said hesitantly, among other things at Cadmus her opinion was never really asked for so she never gave one, but now that she was out.

"That would make you the only one Child." Lex stated plainly before logging off and leaving her to her thoughts.

It wasn't but a few minutes that she landed beside the bike and picked up the keys, she straddled the motorcycle and took off down the road. The small hologram map between the handles with in minutes.

Kat parked the bike right in front of the building that read, Jasper`s Toy factory. Not wasting any more time she headed to the front door being stooped by a large man with a horn on his head, "Who are you?"

"Luthor sent me here to pick up a package." Kat said plainly.

"Hmm. You sure because I don't remember Mr. Hatter saying anything about a visitor."

Kat just blinked calmly, "Move aside."

The man leaned down to her height wiggling his eye brow suggestively as he did this nausea seemed to enter her stomach, "Maybe you can try and persuade me."

"Oh." Kat said smirking, "Okay." She grabbed the front of the man`s greasy and nasty tank top and pulled him into a head but so hard she think she heard his teeth crack, she suffered from slight dizziness to this but pushed it aside stubbornly just like the man before she slammed her foot into his face, kicking him hard in the groin as she passed.

"Disgusting." Kat spat simply not even bothering to look at the man as she entered to facilities. Boxes were stacked every which way up and down she thought about climbing them to get a better perspective as to where everything was at but she didn't think in necessary when she heard the slight deranged muttering coming from the path in front of her.

Kat only needed to follow it for a few seconds before she came to a long table with a short stocky man in green placing plates and tea cups, "Oh were going to be late, oh so very late. Oh my, Alice is late silly girl. Late, late girl."

"Sir." Kat said looking the man up and down, the way he move reminded her of her opponents on the Island, but there was something more to it, a sorted planning to the savage beast that drove him to speak in such a manner.

"Oh, ho, ho, is this Alice?" Mad hatter spun around eyes wide and excepting, he tip toes over to her playing with a lock of her hair as he got close, "Hmm, you need a haircut Alice, you need a new outfit and what have you done to your beautiful blonde-"

Kat grabbed the man`s wrist tightly glaring, she was tired of being treated like a little girl, "My name is not Alice, Luthor sent me to pick something up. Where is it?"

Mad hatter giggled childishly pulling his hands away from her iron grip slowly, "Oh silly girl, Silly me, Lex Luthor oh yes sire, he he, oh don't you know, what you seek isn't here."

"Where is it." She growled. Jarvis giggled again leaning close like he was telling her a secret, "The collector."

Jarvis gasped suddenly looking at his wrist watch, "Oh my, look at the Time, shoo child if your no Alice then you don't belong here, Oh my the silly girl is late, I might have to go and look for her."

Kat blinked slowly, The Collector? Who was that? She knew every super hero every nick name they may carry even important villains yet, the Collector didn't ring a bell. Until it did, she hadn't remembered the name because she barley ever studied him, and he didn't go by the Collector.

His name was The Penguin.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:**

**Stronger123: :) **

**Piggythelaw: Thank you :D**

**Rtheawesome: Hmm, Good question, I`m thinking about it, if so it probably wouldn't be anyone on the Team about cause I just love the canon pairs better then pairing them with Kat but maybe I might bring a few other characters into the story to fit that Romance gap ^^V**

**Beachlover470: yeah I haven't read a lot about mad hatter so I tried my luck on the one from Arkham city, not my best characterization. : \ **

**Amanda: thank you :) and yeah I try re reading threw the chapter but sometimes I`ll just gaze of the mistakes :/ **

Beating the answers as to where the Penguin was wasn't hard, by the second guy they were ready to talk. So here she was crouching on the opposite roof looking down at the slightly busy nightclub that was run by the bird.

Kat flipped down landing on the street lamp before jumping to the next street lamp and then leaping for the buildings ledge and pulling herself up. She headed straight for the glass sky light and looked inside seeing lots of ice and lots of people, not to mention a small ring in the middle of the club that held water a three penguins waddling around.

Then she saw the man, short even from bird eye view and nosy as he walked around taking food off of the waiters trays and occasionally talking to people who were holding back nausea as the man swallowed a small fish like the penguin he claimed to call himself.

Her eyebrows scrunched together in disgust at the men, before seeing a sign for the restrooms not far off just under the air condition vent. Kat pulled open the vent then jumped down into the restroom. She stepped out silently and headed into the crowd of people until she found Penguin`s office.

She headed inside and was instantly met by a vulture at the window. She pulled the knife out of her pocket ready to throw it at the annoying bird if it decided to give her cover but it just started to clean it`s feathers carelessly.

Looked around the room and the safe in the wall wasn't that hard to spot, she went over to it and picked the lock that broke once but she luckily had another an opened it with slight more ease then the first time. Reaching in she pulled out a large golden chocker, a thick diamond hung from the collar and lining the golden collar were small rubies, but she held it aside smiling when she found the silver box the size of a phone in the safe, on the back it read Lex corp.

"Wha-!?"

Kat spun around glaring at Penguin and two other men who stood at the door. Penguin's eyes looked to the choker in her other hand and Kat`s eyes got wide when the two men pulled out their guns, Kat looked to her left and kick a Ming vase their way.

She heard the smashing sound it made but didn't care to watch as she jumped onto the small bedside table making it flip, she flipped out of the open window scaring the vulture away. Spinning till she was upside down in the air she grabbed the case between her teeth so she could throw two daggers at the portly man.

Penguin blocked them with his umbrella and growled at her before aiming and firing some type of projectile at her from the tip of his umbrella. Kat didn't have time to move and it slicked her side making her tumbled and roll as she hit the roof.

"Ah." Kat gasped holding her bleeding side and accidentally getting blood on the collar she was still holding.

"Get Her! Get Her, Get Her!" Penguin screamed, Kat gasped as the vulture dived for her sinking it`s talons into her arm she used to protect her face. Kat pulled her knees to her chest gasping as her wound was speared further apart before throwing her feet into the birds face.

She rolled onto her feet and jumped up sloppily kicking the mangy thing away. That had did her in and the pain in her wound was enough to make her dizzy, but not enough so she couldn't see two new birds coming at her.

Kat shoved the things in her hand into her pocket and held her ground, she was going to stand and fight.

With a screech of defiance one of the birds hit the floor as something wrapped around it bringing it down. And before the other bird could make a move there was a cracking sound and that one was down to.

"I hate those ugly things."

"Selina?" Kat gasped looked behind her to see Catwoman standing there with a whip over her shoulder. "Come on Kitten, before bird brain decides to send out anything else."

"I…want to…fight." Kat gasped stumbling at the blood loss, Selina frowned, "I admired that in you kitten, but even the best fighter`s know when it`s time to…disappear." Deciding it was a better choice of words.

Kat blinked woozily, and decided Selina was right even though the need to fight was over powering she wouldn't be her best, Before Kat could move towards or away from Selina the woman wrapped an arm around her waist, careful of Kat`s wound and swung off of the building.

XXXXXXXXX

"You are one weird child kitten, I mean," Selina muttered as she sewed Kat`s wound, there wasn't any internal bleeding but it was deep none the less, "Boy wonder might be a little bat crazy with all those wise cracks but your acting like some adrenaline junky, what were you doing with penguin anyway?"

Her question caught her a little off guard but Kat swallowed that down not going to be undermined for the second time tonight, she shifted to pull out the necklace and the package she had gone for. She never meant to take the necklace but in the moment she wasn't able to really return it either.

"Oh," Selina said grabbing the necklace and cleaning it off, she looked up at her a smile playing at her lips, "Kitten I like the way you think."

"I …didn't mean to take it, I came for this." Kat said using her hand to wipe off the blood on the silver case she should have brought to Lex by now.

"What is it?" Selina asked as she handed it to her, the woman opened it and frowned at the contents, "And why child do you want these?"

"It`s not for me, Lex told me to retrieve the item and bring it to him."

"Lex? Lex Luthor? Oh sweetie, he`s not the type of person you should be involved with. Why did he tell you to get these Kat?" Selina asked throwing the case down to continue cleaning the teen`s wound.

"Because I work for Lex, that`s what he said, whenever he needs me he contacts me on this," She pulled the com from her ear and showed it to the woman who just stared at it, "Is something wrong."

"Damn right it is," Selina said, "Look kitten," she got up holding the sliver case in hand, "your no longer working for Lex, Understand, like everyone else he`ll use you and then destroy you if he thinks your dangerous, you don't need anything like this happening because of that man, he`s bad news. Understand."

"So I should stay away from him because?" Kat asked confused.

"Because he`s a horrible man and by the looks of these," Selina showed her the red diamond like symbols inside, similar to the superman symbol but without the S. "I`m sure has something to do with superman, you don't need that and I certainly don't need that."

Kat nodded slowly, if Lex shouldn't be messed with then she would stay away only because she didn't need the type to openness Selina said he brought, he would make her known and she preferred the shadows. But one thing was on her mind, "Why is he a horrible man, what does he do to earn that title?"

Selina looked up at her from picking up the first aid kid supplies, "Because Kat, he`s a murderer, a lying, murdering, scum bag to get what he wants in life while the people like me and you have to earn it by **clawing **our way to the top. Get the picture Kitten." Selina asked.

Kat frowned looking up at the woman, "But I killed before…"

Selina met her eyes for a few moments before she walked over to her and wrapped her arms around her, "But you're not a horrible person…just mislead kitten, just mislead.

XXXXXXXX

The moment Selina had fallen asleep Kat took the package and headed back out to deliver it back to Lex, Even with what Selina said, she worked for Lex and that was the end of it. Only because that was part of the plan. After her training where else would she go but to Lex corp?

It was what Dr. Desmond planned and right now she needed some type of organization because so far she was just living it day by day and seeing what happened she wasn't supposed to be doing that and it bothered her to a curtain extent.

She needed to do this, and Catwoman wasn't going to stop her.

It didn't take long to get to Lex who was patiently waiting for the package in his office. He took it in hand glancing at her with a raised eye brow, "Why the delay?"

Kat stood straighter, "Penguin stole the package from Mad hatter sir, I suffered a wound to the side, it would have been fast if I had stitched the wound myself and headed out that second but I was delayed by…a second factor sir."

"A second factor…" Lex repeated and Kat gave one small nod in acknowledgment. "As long as this," the man held the silver case, "wasn't damage I`ll let this pass, but Kat, don't let whatever conflicted feelings you have stop getting the job done at all cost, I`ve seen enough of your training files to know what you`ve been taught."

"Yes sir." Kat nodded looking down at the tips of her boots.

"Go on." Lex said calmly. Kat looked up at him before swallowing, and repeating the words said to her over and over and over, "don't hesitate to do what is necessary to keep yourself alive, and to above all finish your task."

"Good Girl. Now you're no longer needed tonight, and do as told and keep your com on at all times." Luthor ordered. Kat nodded. "Yes sir." Before she spun around, got back on her bike and took off.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **

**Rtheawesome: Thank you and I present the next chapter ;)**

**Stronger123: Thank you :D**

**Beachlover470: I know he`s never been one of my fav villains**

**Piggythelaw: hmm I think in Dc Nation it would have to be Robin Batman and maybe Artemis, **

Kat`s hand flew up grabbing whoever was trying to wake her up before they could even touch her, her eye slid open meeting Selina`s who didn't seemed all that fazed by it. Kat let go of her hand and sat up, "Come on kitten I want to show you some things."

"Such as?" Kat asked blinking once in question at Selina who pulled her goggles over her eyes with a small smile, "just seeing sights, come on."

Kat frowned, taking a deep breath filled with slight exasperated growl too low for Selina to pick up, Kat pulled on her gloves and the small belt that held her knifes just in case, and throwing her boots on when Selina handed her something, "What use does this have for me?" Kat asked taking the whip, it was smaller than Selina`s current on and held a bit more bulk at the tip.

Selina shrugged, "It was one of my prototypes, it works just as well as this one," she gestured to her`s that was wrapped around her waist, "But it just didn't feel right for me, it`s yours now, figured a bright mind like yours could find a way to put it to use."

"…Thank you." Kat said, weather she meant it or not remained a mystery to even her as Selina jumped off of the balcony in a swift pounce like form, like a cat.

Smiling Kat wrapped the whip around her waist and leapt out, mimicking Selina`s pounce with ease, she pulled out her whip and grappled onto a low hanging gargoyle pulling herself under it then over it till she rested on top in a crouch.

"Not bad Kitten." Kat looked to her right to see Selina balancing on the edge of her gargoyle a cat rubbing up against her boots affectionate. Selina nodded to the side and swung off flipping carelessly threw the air like trapeze artists.

Kat smiled and followed her till they were swinging side by side, Selina noticed her small smiled and laughed, "Come on kitten live a little."

Kat raised an eye brow to this comment but shrugged it off just choosing to feel the air in her face before she landed beside the Gotham bell tower, Kat spun around when Selina jumped off of it to land just a bit ahead of her, the bell gave off a loud noise scaring a few birds out of there and into their path.

Kat giggled lightly as stray feathers tickled her face, she then flipped off of the building and swung off before tying the whip around her waist letting her just slowly fall.

Kat flipped once kicking off the side of a building and pulling out her whip to swing to the top of another, it wasn't long before Selina was standing beside her chuckling, "Not bad hm?"

Kat smiled, "It's very efficient."

Selina nodded and nudged her in the side lightly, "Loosen up kid, life's not that bad."

Kat blinked looking out to the city, the sun was just starting to go down and it lite the sky up in a bright orange, the pink was just visible till you got to the extreme blinding light of the sun that outlined the top of the Gotham Bridge. And further away from the sun`s yellow orange rays you got the more blue the sky was. It was probably only once every two weeks Gotham would see a sky like this, it was always dark, covered in heavy gray clouds that refused to lift. Now it`s like a fog was lifted and the true beauty could be seen, the same beauty that people fought to see in Gotham every day…one day.

"S-Selina." Kat muttered looking up at her, for once she was…unsure about what to say, it had been a question in the back of her mind and she just refused to ask.

"Yeah." Selina blinked slowly looking down at her, Kat`s eyebrows knitted together a bit as she spoke, "Can I stay with you?"

Selina seemed taken aback by this question and at a loss for words till she licked her lips and took a deep breath, she knew Kat wasn't just asking if she could bunk for the night till the kid got her things straightened out, but what could she say? She couldn't turn the kid down, sure she was a little stiff and a bit to logical and had little to know about the way people beyond herself worked in thought but Kat showed potential and reminded her a lot of herself at that age, she didn't have anyone back then maybe this could be different.

And who ever said superhero`s were the only ones with sidekicks?

"Sure Kitten." Selina smiled fondly at her making Kat smile back, the moment was interrupted by a small beep from Selina`s belt and the woman pulled out her phone her smile instantly turning to a smirk, "Hmm charity ball, at Wayne Enterprise, how unexpected, bond to be something good there, you coming Kat, I could teach you a thing or two about undercover."

Kat shook her head, "I wish to…remain here and watch." Kat turned her head back to the sunset drinking in the warmth of it.

Selina smiled at her, "Alright I`m not going to set any real bet times or curfews just so you now but if you plan to stay out the rest of night let me know so I don't end up looking for your body somewhere, and don't worry I`ll bring you back something nice."

"Thank you." Kat nodded shifting to sit on the roof with her legs dangling over the edge. She knew Selina had now swung off, and now Kat was sitting her basking in the glow of the sun when she heard it.

Swift, cutting threw air, almost silent till it cracked against a window not far off followed by a scream form what she could tell was a woman in the building across the street.

Kat jumped to her feet and spun around ready to face the sniper head on and the small glimpse of a man a few yards away got up, he didn't see her, but that would be his mistake. The man was a good shooter the bullet had bounce without even barley missing his target

This was a challenge and she was ready to beat the past anger of the past night out on someone who ruined her good mood if only for that.

Kat ran to the buildings edge and flipped off of it pulling her whip out two wrap around a billboard she pulled on the whip hard making her leap threw the air and roll onto the same roof as the shooter who seemed a bit surprised by this, she didn't give herself anytime to stop rolling before she threw out her whip catching the man around the neck and pulling him down.

"AGH!" he hissed hitting the cement roof painfully but he flipped just as she just to her feet throwing a punch that she block but instantly jabbing her in the side witch she counter acted by kneeing him in the stomach flipping back to clip his jaw with her heel and jumping up to deliver a kick to his head but he caught to kick and threw her down.

The pain in her stitches didn't stop her from rolling back onto her heels in a crouch position and throwing three mini daggers his way, the man swiftly, almost expertly dodged all of them and pulled out a staff whipping it around to his the side of her face but she caught it and thrusted back at him hitting him in the throat, she dived between his legs coming out on her back to kick his legs in making him kneel.

But he wasn't going down he turned around on his knees throwing the staff back at her legs making her fall, the red optic lenses narrowed at her as she fell on her side and she did what she did because she really wanted to. She brought her foot to the side of his face and spun so she was sitting on his shoulder and her hands held onto his head, she was going to make this quick.

Suddenly the man rolled back putting all his weight onto her and slightly crushing her a little before her rolled onto his feet his breath slightly out, only slightly while tried not to grab at her side she might or might not have reopened. She jumped to her feet ready to fight again hands up, eyes locked on…his face.

She had unmasked him in the proses when he had thrown his weight at her and now it was all so clear. Her hands didn't fall though, "Grant." She said swallowing as an obnoxious grin spread over the man`s…no teens face.

"Kat. I almost didn't recognize you." Grant smiled his blue eyes flashing at her.

Kat narrowed eyes, "I see you haven't changed a bit." It was true the last time she saw Grant was during one of their many training battles. She never saw him again and now he just looked like a taller version of then, still with the blue eyes, the blond hand and that damn smirk he was always flashing at her like she couldn't kick his ass.

"Heh," Grant chuckled, "your still the same ready to fire pistol."

"Don't." Kat growled picking up the staff and pointing it at him with a look that would dull the sharpest blade.

"Okay, Okay, still not with the talking I see," Grant smiled unconcerned with the metal bar by his throat as he softly pushed it way and walked closer to her, of course being as head strong…was that the word? As her she didn't move her ground.

"So kitty how have you been?" Grant asked looking only a little to meet her eyes, Kat only glared at him she never did really understand this boy, he talked to much, smiled to much and yet he fought like every fight was his last. It made any sane person wary to say the least.

When it was obvious she wasn't going to say anything he spoke again with that new found seriousness she knew once, "Look Kat, I do want to know, I haven't seen you in two years and after I heard what happened at Cadmus I thought you were really gone, you didn't have the super strength to get out of that mess and I was..." after averting his eyes threw that sentence he finally looked her in the eyes, "I`m just asking are you okay?"

"I`m fine." Kat said bluntly and Grant frowned, "Kat you lost your home and the first place you wind up is here, you not okay you lucky you're still sane."

"Like I stated before I am fine, this is no different than the Island. Survival has always been our strong suit." She said Grant smirked, "Hm if I didn't know better I`d say some of that ice on your shoulder fell off, finally warming up in this waste land I see?"

"I happen to like it here." Kat stated looking back to where she was sitting not too long ago, the sunset was gone now but she still could see it if she closed her eyes.

"Don't you want to know what I`ve been up to?" Grant asked, "I know you were dying to ask about where I went to."

Kat smirked, in all truth she had, he had caught her there, but with Cadmus there was no place for making friends of anything like that so she push the talkative teen from mind the best she could and it worked…till now, "Fine what have you been up to?"

Grant smiled, and gestured to the edge of the building, "Have a seat," Kat rolled her eyes and sighed with genuine annoyance before sitting and Grant taking a seat beside her, "See this," Grant said picking at the fabric of his suit, it was similar to…Slade`s just more blue.

"Slade is still training you?" Kat asked, she thought Grant would be over Slade down with, the way Slade tried to prefect the man you`d think someone your get tired of getting kick and hit so much, but then again she never did so how could she judge.

"Better," Grant practically sang, "I`m kinda his made in full partner, and you know how my father gets he can never say 'son, you're the best there is and I wouldn't want anyone else by my side' no, he just plays it off like it`s no big deal like he gives out partnerships to everyone, but what can I say he`ll kill me or cut my tough off if I keep telling him I`ll one day oversee him in his field."

"And that would be bad?" Kat asked. Grant laughed, "Now my feelings are damaged for life." He smirked at her, "So where are you staying at, you look like you eat, and don't reek of the streets so what's your hid out, abandoned building?"

"No I`m…Living with someone." Kat said blinking calmly.

"A boooyfriend?" Grant asked leaning closer Kat just blinked at him, "No."

"Lucky me," He smiled, "So who is this "person" and how did that get on your good side while I still don't get to talk to you without getting hit at one point in another?"

"She doesn't talk as much as you." Kat said plainly."

"ouch, okay then how about if I swear I`ll never utter a sentence longer than five words if you tell me where you live so that next time I`m in this city I can see you again." Grant asked standing up, Kat did the same looking at him. She was still debating whether or not Grant Wilson was someone she could trust with this information with. But then again Lex Luthor knew where she was why couldn't he?

"Fine," Kat, Grant smiled and pulled her into a tight hug lifting her off the ground she had to really struggle not to stab him on reflex.

"Your father would kill you if he knew you were showing such affection to anyone." Kat said. Grant chuckled, "Well, you're not just anyone, are you. Father knows you, he won't care."

"Sure." Kat said pulling her arms out of his death hug and letting them rest on his shoulders, "Can you let me go now?"

His eyes lit up, "Oh, is this annoying to you?"

"You know it is. Any unnecessary physical contact is unwanted around me." She replied.

Grant laughed and she could feel the vibration of his laugh being as she was held close to his chest, "really, you don't seem to be trying to escape this, I think you like my hugs."

"No, I only tolerate them." She blinked.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Well, then you`d for sure maim me if I tried to kiss you right?" Grant asked flashing a smile as he lifted her higher off of the ground.

"I would." She nodded, "then I`d send it to your father as a gift."

"Oh, I`m sure he`d be pleased."

"You think?"

"Of course."

Kat and Grant seemed to stare down for a moment before he finally let her go and she didn't say anything as he smiled her once more before pulling his cowl back over his blue eyes and blonde hair, "See ya soon Kat."

"bye." She said smiling back genially.

Grant blinked, "heh, I`m might just get that hug I return, you know…one day."

Kat watched him go sighing to herself before heading back home, her now real home with Selina. For some reason she couldn't help feel better about her decision to stay out tonight.

XXXXXXXXXX

Once home Kat showered, changed out of her suit and pulled out the extra pillow from the closet before laying down on the sofa and closing her eyes to sleep, it didn't take but a second for three of Selina`s cats, Bud, Isis, and Sunny to climb up into the crock of her knee and start purring against her leg. She smiled, the cats purring reminded her of Grants laugh. Funny.

Slowly she closed her eyes and started to drift off when her eye slid open, the moon was in a different position then when she fell asleep telling her she`d gotten a good few hours before she had woken up. By what she didn't know till she saw the blanket over her and only Isis was curled up on her stomach, the cat lifting its head and it`s eyes were only tired slits as it mewed at her. Kat lifted her hand and stroked the tiny black furred bundle behind the ears. Before picking the kitten up, it mewling in protest and holding it carefully in her arms as she got up to get something cold to drink. Once in the kitchen she saw the light coming from Selina`s room and frowned at the sounds coming from inside, a T.V.

Kat put the glass of water down and walked to the door and Isis, she opened it up to see Selina on the bed watching the T.V intently as she slowly bit into something that looked rather nasty.

"Hey kiddo, what's up?" Selina smiled and Kat stepped into the room putting Isis on the bed and glancing at the Tv to see two men yelling at each other from different rooms and getting showered by bullets that didn't hit them.

"_They can't hear you cause their still shooting_!" one man yelled seemingly pissed off at the other who was already covered in dust from the walls getting shot at.

"Have a seat kid, you might like it." Selina said patting the spot beside her on the bed. Kat slowly sat down beside her and frowned when Selina handed her one of the things she was eating, "What is it?" She asked swallowing and glancing to Selina to the food. Selina sat up on the bed and lifted the remote to pause the Tv and look her in the eye, "you don't know what this is?" she asked holding the food closer to her. Kat shook her head and suddenly pulled her into a tight mix between a head lock and a hug, "Oh you poor thing. What the hell denying a child s`mores."

"S`mores?" Kat asked rolling the name off of her tough to see if it sounded any better. It didn't.

"Okay here just try it." Selina said handing her the food. Kat took it in hand and shrugged, She`d eaten worse to survive so why not. Slowly she took a bite and then couldn't help the smile creep onto her face. Weather it was from Selina`s intent look or the fact she`d never misjudged something so much in her life.

"Don't worry kid, I`ll show you the ropes on all the good stuff." Selina smiled taking a drink from the nightstand and sipping it lightly, Kat rolled her eyes when Selina held it away from her, "Nope, this is wine, I may not be the best in the whole parent thing like DaddyBats but I know that no matter what you're not getting your hands on this stuff."

Kat chuckled, "I know what that is, and I have no intention of drinking it. Rest assure."

"Good. Now, watch Bad Boys with me and lets me know if my taste in movies is as good as late night snacks." Selina smiled putting her glass back on the nightstand and picking up one of the cats, Sunny from going for it as she started the movie.

"Selina?"

"Yeah?" Selina asked not looking away from the screen.

"Am I your side kick?"

Selina instantly started to giggle, "Kitten your no one`s side kick, but if you want to work with me then how could I say no."

Kat smiled, "Do I get an alias two?"

"Sure, what did you have in mind?" Selina asked looking at her then back to the movie. Isis came up between them and laid down purring slightly as Kat ran her fingers through the kittens black hair, "how about Catgirl?"


End file.
